Albie
by Pandoium
Summary: Frustrated with her writing Lily Luna wants to give up. Maybe a few wise words from her older brother can change her mind ?


**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Sorry?**

 **Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lily Luna screamed in frustration as she threw her quill across the room. It bounce off the awaiting bookshelves before slowly floating to the ground. _This is_ _it_ , she told herself as she let out a huge puff of air, resting her head against the cool wooden table. She didn't want to write anymore.

Not today. Not tomorrow. Not any day.

Her writing was complete rubbish anyway. Notebook after notebook she filled with words, she could only hope that others would enjoy reading one day.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced her to drag her eyes upward and as she rested her chin in her palm she found a familiar blob of black hair.

Albus was stuffing a muffin into his mouth when he finally came fully into view. Raising his eyebrows slighty, he took a seat at the empty chairs across from her. She almost laughed at the way his cheeks poked out, making him very similar to the chipmunks she would find running around their yard back home. Albus eyes shifted questionable as he swallowed down the last of the muffin, spilling crumbs all down his robes and leaving a messy trail on his hands.

"You're such a messy eater." Lily laughed pointing toward the crumbs the spilled from the corners of his mouth. Albus grinned as he wiped his mouth with the end of his sleeve.

"I was in hurry." He said nonchalantly

"Obviously." Lily Luna grinned.

"Now dear sister why are you sitting here mopping around like a lost puppy." Her brother asked with a bit of curiosity. Lily wasn't sure whether his interest was genuine or not; knowing very well that he was probably sent to find her after she hadn't shown up for lunch.

He urged her on with a slight nod of the head before Lily shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"I don't want to write anymore Albie." She said sadly resorted to the childhood nickname, Albus wrinkled his nose at the use of the name but said nothing as he asked her to continue.

"I'm not any good at it." Lily continued "No one will ever want to read my writing. I just feel like I should give u-."

"I think's a bloody stupid idea." Albus interrupted earning a slight grimace from his sister.

"You don't understand though Albus I jus-"

"It's like Quiditch Lily." Albus explained "There were times when I wanted to give on up but if I would have I wouldn't be captain of the team now."

Albus rubbed the back of his neck nervously," The only way you can ever get better is if you keep writing."

Lily nodded as she felt warm tears build in her eyes. She understood his point very well but she still felt as discouraged as and even more so than she did only moment before.

"Look Lily." Albus began with sigh, noticing the tears that were beginning to swell in her eyes. His voice grew more tender and protective as he tried to ease his younger sister's worries. "I know you love to write, you do it all the bloody time. Don't you?"

"Yes I do love it." Lily said in a small voice.

"Well than there you go." Albus said growing a bit more confident. "If no one else every reads your writing than that's okay because at the end of the day your write for yourself. You write for the same reason I continue to play Quiditch; because we enjoy it."

"I write for myself." Lily echoed her eyes glowing with the revelation. It was true she one day wanted to have her work published, she wanted to have other's enjoy what she wrote but even if they didn't with Albus words she knew it would be okay.

She had wrote because she had all these wonderful ideas bouncing in her head, she wrote because it created a solitary oasis when she was in desperate need of one, she wrote because it made her happy, it made her smile.

She wrote because she loved it. It didn't matter how good or bad her writing was, and as long as she wrote for herself it never would.

Lily collected her things in a hurry. Cradling her books in her hands she moved to capture the quill that had been sitting patiently on the floor. Already her mind was brewing with new ideas, ideas she wanted to write down before she forget them. She write them down as soon as she got the chance but right now her grumbling stomach was what needed the attention.

Albus watched humorously at how fast his younger sister seemed to be moving.

"Where are you going?" Albus called as he watched her hurry down the library corridor. Lily flashed him a toothy grin as she increased her pace, shaking his head Albus quickly moved to follow her.

"There's still 10 minutes of lunch left and I'm starving." Lily laughed as she jogged her way into the empty halls. Albus was right on her tail, as he wondered the last time he'd ever seen his sister moved so eagerly.

"Maybe one day I can read your story." Albus said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as they finally reached the entrance of the Great Hall. Lily adjusted the books she held in her arms as she gave her brother a very strange stare.

"Can you even read?" Lily laughed mockingly, catching the older boy in a bit of surprise. His lips narrowed into a long as his nodded his head.

"Of course I can." He hissed. Lily's laughter only grew louder, failing to be convinced.

"When was the last time you read anything?" Lily asked with a smirk, as she saw the older boys forehead wrinkle up. Albus opened his mouth for a moment quickly closing it as he began to search for an answer. _How long had it been?_ He wondered.

Lily allowed him a few moments to struggle before rolling her eyes and gliding into the Great Hall.

"Thanks for the offer Albie." She said with a grin, waving as she made her way towards where their cousins were sitting, looking to be in an already heated debate.

Albus groaned crossing his arms as he slowly made his way in the same direction.

Leave to Lily to use his offer as an insult.


End file.
